A traditional wireless telecommunications network typically includes a base station, access point, node B, evolved node B, or other central component that acts as a controller and coordinator for control plane and user plane traffic to and from the clients in the network. A mesh network, on the other hand, can be defined as a group of wireless telecommunications devices capable of communicating directly with one another instead of or in addition to communicating with the central component. A mesh network typically includes a plurality of wireless devices such as laptop computers, handheld computers, mobile phones or mobile handsets, personal digital assistants, and similar devices. When used in a mesh network, such devices are referred to as mesh stations (MSTAs). In some cases, one or more MSTAs in a mesh network may also act as a portal or an access point to another network. In other cases, the MSTAs in a mesh network form a stand-alone network that is not connected to a portal or an access point. In these cases, one of the MSTAs typically acts as a root MSTA. Details regarding mesh networks can be found in the WLAN standard amendment document IEEE 802.11s Draft 3.0, which is incorporated herein by reference as if included in its entirety. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical mesh network architecture according to IEEE 802.11s Draft 3.0. An MSTA can collocate with an access point or with a portal to other local area networks. These MSTAs form a mesh basic service set (MBSS).